Crash Man
Character Synopsis Crash Man 'is one of many Robot Masters that were built by Dr.Wily to mimic Dr.Light's original 6 robots. Crash Man is an honest, forthright individual who is usually obedient, if somewhat clumsy due to his lack of hands. However, he has a bad tendency to suffer from violent mood swings- he can be docile one moment and fly into uncontrollable rages the next, often going on destructive rampages with his bombs when angered. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 5-A Verse: 'Mega Man '''Name: '''Crash Man '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, persumbly not even a year old as of fighting Mega Man '''Classification: '''Robot Master '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bomb Manipulation/Explosion Manipulation (Crash Man's main ability is the power to shoot out bombs that when enough time passes, will explode on the opponent), Earth Manipulation (Due to having the build of Guts Man, he should be capable of causing earthquakes similar to him), Creation (Due to having Bomb Man's build, he should be capable of conjuring bombs from nothingness in a comparable manner to him). Resistance to Explosion Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (His armor was created to withstand bomb explosions, which are stated to hardily damage him) 'Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level '(Has the builds of Bomb Man and Guts Man, whom of which are capable of fighting on par with the likes of Mega Man, who's able to defeat Sunstar {The same robot master who can produce this level of energy} and The Evil Robot. Crash Man can also give Mega Man a hard fight as well) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Capable of fighting on par with Mega Man and reacting to his attacks) 'Lifting Ability: Glass G '(Due to possessing Guts Man's build, he should be miles superior to Mega Man in pure might) 'Striking Ability: Dwarf Star Class '(His bombs can deal mortal damage to Mega Man and bring him to near death. Has superior bombs to Bomb Man, who additional can harm Mega Man) 'Durability: Dwarf Star Level '(His armor is capable of enduring bombs on the calibur of his own and are even stated to hardily deal damage to him. Can survive blows from Mega Man) 'Stamina: Limitless due to being a Robot Master Range: 'Tends of kilometers with Crash Bomber 'Intelligence: '''Crash Man is an expert in explosives and retains the knowledge that Bomb Man has regarding demolition. Portrayed as a skilled fighter that can consistently give Mega Man a hard fight '''Weaknesses: '''Tends to have mood swings, being docile one moment to becoming violent the next Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''His Armor, which protects him from bombs and canons, which shoot bombs '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crash Bomber: '''A "flight type injection time bomb" that is launched and gets stuck to a target with a sharp point, detonating after a short delay. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Armor Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 5